<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End Rods and Pistons by GL1TCH1NG_G0D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685769">End Rods and Pistons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL1TCH1NG_G0D/pseuds/GL1TCH1NG_G0D'>GL1TCH1NG_G0D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuck smut, tech gets the shit fucked out of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL1TCH1NG_G0D/pseuds/GL1TCH1NG_G0D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HOW TO CREATE A PARKOUR COURSE FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP WITH THEIR AGILITY! (GONE WRONG!) (GONE *SEXUAL*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End Rods and Pistons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommy is only mentioned. If you’re here to see him be in a sexual situation, FUCK OFF!!! Fuck you, this fic isn’t for people who sexualize minors 💙</p><p>also! Even though Wilbur and Techno are slightly shipped in this, in DSMP techno says that he isn’t brothers with Wilbur or anyone from SBI, so this fic is not incest. However, you still can hc the SBI family thing, he says he’s fine with that</p><p>ANYWAYS THIS WAS REQUESTED FROM TWITTER! Check out my Twitter: @N30_7H3_51MP</p><p>Also- this is unedited. It might get edited in the future, but for now I’m lazy 😼 (plus it’s also my first fic!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade had been working on a parkour course for Tommy and Wilbur, hoping that it would better their chances of beating Manberg. He hoped by the time that they were done with the course, they’d be more agile.<br/>
He had set up a mechanic that was supposed to take off their armor to prepare for the chance they lose it and need to get around quickly.<br/>
However, he wanted to make sure this was perfect. So, he made sure that the end rods didn’t pull back to slowly, so that it wouldn’t be easy. He practiced it himself, and was able to make the jump before the end rod retracted. He smiled, proud of his work.<br/>
The last thing he needed to test was the armor mechanic. He put on all different types of armor, and it worked! Techno smirked, but pondered what would happen if he didn’t wear any armor. Would his machine do nothing, or would it remove whatever was on him?<br/>
Hesitantly, he took his armor off, and began the parkour course. As soon as he reached his machine that took the armor off of the course runner, he realized he had fucked up the redstone. The end rods had been speeding up, and he worked quickly to make each jump. To make matters worse, the armor remover took more off than armor. In fact, it took off everything- his clothes, his crown, his robe. Everything.<br/>
Surprised, Technoblade missed his next jump, and the end rod began jabbing at his side. He quickly turned around, not wanting to get poked over and over by the end rod, and broke a small area for him to crawl into to escape the jabbing of the end rod. However, as he was about to make it deep enough to escape the end rod’s endless poking, his pickaxe broke, and he had no more in his inventory.<br/>
‘Of course it had to fucking end this way,’ The pig-hybrid thought as he squirmed, trying to get his arms out to pull himself out of the hole and find another way out. But those arms were stuck to his sides, and he couldn’t move at all, except for being able to slightly kick his legs.<br/>
Techno panicked, feeling the end rod prod at his ass, and soon enough, his unprepped hole. He kicked around, trying to knock away the rod, which only lead to the end rod entering him. He cried out in pain, cursing as his insides felt like they were on fire.<br/>
Eventually, the pain subdued, and it started to feel good. The pig-hybrid found himself beginning to moan, his dick hardening. He flushed furiously, begging that Wilbur or Tommy didn’t come in. Although one of them could get him out, he didn’t want them to see him acting so slutty. Techno kicked at the redstone, trying to turn it off. But, of course, it made it speed up instead.<br/>
He keened in response, letting out short “ah’s” as the end rod hit his prostate over and over. It pounded into him, and there was no way to stop it.<br/>
Eventually, he came with a loud groan, panting. But it didn’t stop. It continued going at its rapid pace, overstimulating Techno beyond comprehension. What little of his body could move squirmed, and he begged for it to stop, even if there was nobody around.<br/>
Soon enough, he found himself coming again. Techno’s body shook as he let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head.<br/>
And, like before, the machine didn’t stop. The pig-hybrid began whining and begging to no one in particular, wanting to get fucked more but also at the same time wanting it to completely stopped. It slid smoothly in and out of him, quickly, yet roughly at the same time.<br/>
The machine was abusing his prostate, and he found himself reaching another climax.</p><p>It had been about an hour or two later when Techno finally heard someone entering the room.<br/>
“Te... Techno?” Wilbur questioned, voice filled with confusion and concern.<br/>
Techno’s eyes lit up, even if Wilbur couldn’t see them, “Wilbur- fuck! Ah- Ah- you’ve got to- ah- help me please.”<br/>
“What the fuck happened here?” The British man questioned, walking over to the pig-hybrid.<br/>
Techno yelled, “It doesn’t fucking matter! Just ge- Oh, fuck!- just get me out!”<br/>
Will was quick to stop the machine, breaking the end rod. He pulled Techno out of the hole he had originally created to escape, his concerned gaze observing Tech’s face. His cheeks were red, and drool was dripping from his chin. There were tears streaming down his face from all the overstimulation and pleasure, and probably because of embarrassment, too.<br/>
Techno let himself breath for a bit before finally explaining. “I made a machine that took off armor to help you guys practice with the possibility of losing your armor while fighting and trying to get away. But when I had been testing out what it had done when you didn’t have any armor on...” He sighed, unable to finish his sentence.<br/>
The brunette just nodded in understanding, and wrapped Techno’s cape around him. “You don’t have to finish telling that story, I’ve already seen what’s happened,” Wilbur told him, “let’s just get you to bed, alright?”<br/>
With a nod, Techno let Wilbur lead him to his room, and put him to bed. Wil left for a moment, and by the time he had gotten back to Tech, the pig-hybrid was asleep. Wilbur left a glass of water and baked potatoes on the bedside next to Technoblade’s bed. He tucked a strand of Techno’s hair behind his ear, before leaving the room and turning the lights off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>